unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaya
|Epithet = Yaya of the Moon |Epithet 2 = Moon |Epithet 3 = Demon |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = Ya (by herself) |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = Setsugetsuka |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Puppeteer = Akabane Raishin |Magic Circuit = Kongouriki |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Karyuusai Shouko (Mother/Creator) |Family 2 = Irori (Elder Sister) |Family 3 = Komurasaki (Younger Sister) |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = (Japanese) Bryn Apprill (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Ability Name 4 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main heroine of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a Banned Doll; one of the top class automata of the Karyuusai brand's Setsugetsuka Trilogy, representing the . Karyuusai Shouko chose to lend her as the automaton of Akabane Raishin because of their compatibility. Etymology Facing “Bust Upper” Appearance Yaya has long straight black hair extending to her hips with a center parted fringe, shines brilliantly as if it were perpetually wet. She has black eyes (with reddish undertones) and thin eyebrows. Her small face does not show any outstanding parts so at first glance she may look plain and simple, but in actuality, her exceedingly well-ordered features is like a delicate work of art belonging to a museum. Her exquisitely beautiful lustrous skin which neither has marks nor blemishes is smooth as a field of snow, tender and soft, like a white peach, and is as white as snow. She is shorter than Raishin by a head and looks like a literal doll. A crimson strapped ribbon, extending to her ankles, over a black draped cloth is pinned by a wooden pick on each side of her head. She wears a short black kimono, the color representing the season, autumn, with an opening at its bottom revealing a white mini skirt. It has an inner red haneri and with its tomoeri draped off her shoulders bare and hanged by an red strap tied intercrossed around her neck to her back. At her right sode is her yellow moon symbol, in the manga and in the light novel, extending to her right skirt, and each of her hand is wearing a white arm's length middle finger hooked fingerless gloves. A magenta hanhaba obi is wrapped around her waist, tied into a chōchō musubi knot at her back, on a light pink obi-age, and a purple obi-jime tied, at her left, into a ribbon. She is also wearing red trimmed white thigh-high tights with small arrow shape-like openings at each of its center with the red trimmings tied into a knot at the middle. At beginning of the series, she was wearing a pair of 3/4 crew-length collared white tabi socks with a front opening that is intercrossly strapped with a red strap tied into a knot at its collar and a red strapped black lacquered high komachi geta, but after the time she stopped the runaway train, her geta became battered up, so Raishin bought her a new pair of elegant and well-crafted but a bit old-fashioned black strapped shiny black (dark brown) (platform) boots. Yaya's undergarments are composed of a plain white bra and a plain white underwear knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons. A inscription is carved into her back, above her hipbone. Whenever Raishin's life is in grave danger, Yaya's hair turns blonde, a sparkling diamond-like tiny horn grows at the center of her forehead, and a crimson aura, an intense combustion of magic energy, cloaks around her body like a gas burner. Her figure becomes a spitting image of a |夜叉 (やしゃ) |yasha|}}. In the Sword Angel and Elf Speeder Arcs, Yaya wore a light blue nurse outfit with a ruffled white inner skirt, white tights, and white sandals. The nurse outfit has long puffed sleeves with white cuffs, a white collar and a white apron. On her left arm is a white armband and on her head is a white nurse cap, where both, in the anime, with a intercrossly slashed magenta heart design, while in the manga and in the light novel, with a cross design. She also holds a syringe: a huge one, in the anime; while two small ones, in volume 2, and a huge one, in volume 3, in the light novel. In the anime, Yaya wore several different sleepwear: a white kimono during the night after the battle with the Ten Benchwarmers; and a plunged neckline purple dress with a pink strap tied at her left, below her chest, into a ribbon, and a red-violet bunny eared mask on the top right side of her head, during Frey's assassination attempt on Raishin. In the Elf Speeder Arc, in an effort to seduce Raishin, Yaya also wore different lingerie; a plain black underwear knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons, and a pink ruffle strapped and ruffle trimmed bra, and a pink and white layered ruffle trimmed underwear. In the manga, while in London, before boarding the train to Liverpool, Yaya and Raishin strolled around the city. In one of the shops, Yaya tried on different outfits: a hairpin with small flower and a ribbon over a small hanging eyelet trimmed cloth pinned on the left side of her head while wearing an eyelet collared embroidered trimmed tailor made suit with openings at its top and bottom revealing an eyelet inner wear, a ribbon at its center, on her chest area, with cascading parallel ruffles, embroidered and eyelet trimmed elbowed sleeves, and a long two layered trumpet skirt with the upper layer, a ruffle trimmed center parted, and the bottom layer with a dip on its top front part; a straw sailor hat on top of her head while wearing a high collared plain tailored shirtwaist blouse with a ribbon tied at the middle of its collar and puffed long sleeves with cuffs, and a plain long walking trumpet skirt; a ribboned bonnet with ruffle trims cover her head while wearing a three layered shawl: the upper layer, an eyelet trimmed floral pattern designed, the middle layer, a plain floral pattern designed, the lower layer, a plain eyelet trimmed, and a long two layered trumpet skirt; and with her hair tied into twin braids with each of the tips tied with small ribbons, she tried on a maid's outfit composed of a ruffled maid's headband on her head, an eyelet trimmed shoulder strapped apron with a eyelet trimmed ruffled bib and an eyelet trimmed waist band tied at her back into a ribbon, on a high collared black blouse with puffed long sleeves and cuffs, and a skirt. In the anime OVA, Yaya wore a modern black two piece swimsuit composed of a magenta strapped halter bandeau top with a black ruffle and magenta trimming on its top and a magenta kanji 夜''' (や) on her left and a two layered ruffle skirt with a magenta trimming on its top knotted into a ribbon at her right with a magenta kanji '''々 (や) on her right. Personality Yaya is a sprightly person who oftenly talks in a third person point of view. She is oftenly jealous at the women around Raishin so she deceitfully makes perverted remarks on what kind of relationship she has with him to create a misunderstanding and delude them to keep them from making a move on him and to keep further other women from approaching him. Yaya easily gets melancholic whenever she misunderstands him of being attracted to or liking another woman but nevertheless easily recovers back to her usual self. She is always making advances on Raishin in an effort to seduce him. Yaya is also extremely devoted to him and sees him as the only purpose for her existence. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bound for Liverpool, Yaya had her usual playful banter with Raishin. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes are not working. Along with Raishin, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on her, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way to the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. During a lunch break, on Main Street, Yaya and Raishin stood in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte, and as Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Yaya tried consoling Raishin who was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advise, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya. Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange, but Yaya interjectingly remarks a perverted line. Charlotte, picking up what Yaya had said, instructed Sigmund of crushing Raishin. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired a fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks and then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the Ten Benchwarmers' automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers' attention, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. During a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Yaya and Raishin fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, lacking sleep, realized too late that he had to pay for the food they took. Charlotte suddenly interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, scoffing at Raishin, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. Yaya went into a dark silence, but Raishin ignored her and started talking to Charlotte when he suddenly noticed Magnus. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin called out to Yaya and then burst out of the Cafeteria. He called out to Magnus and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, Raishin was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. Yaya tried moving to help him, but Magnus’ Squadron held their blades deeper onto him in response. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Yaya, while crying, ran to him, apologizing for not being able to do anything. Raishin trembled in fear and was downcast at his realization, when suddenly, Felix applauded him and then greeted him. He asked Raishin if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin swiftly refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Charmed Apron" Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 05 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 09 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 10 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 12 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 13 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 18 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 20 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Magic Circuit Kongouriki : A magic circuit peerless under the heavenly scale allows Yaya to harden all monads within her internal field to an extreme level. The hardening of the monads allows her to gain significant strength, increasing in to a thousandfold force, for attack or defense, and durability, that lets her body withstand and execute fast movements such as an increase in speed and a barrage of attacks. The magic circuit has natural weaknesses, anything without shape or physical bodies such as fluid states; wind and water, as force can only effectively inflict impact upon inelastic objects; solid states. There are also other things that the magic circuit cannot go up against with such are the: Gram magic circuit; White Mist magic circuit; Jet magic circuit; and Force Dimension magic circuit. Zesshou : The extreme application of each nature of magic of the Fuurinkazan. Zesshou is based on the fundamental concepts of Raishin's sword techniques which Raishin taught Yaya. Yaya only uses Zesshou after Raishin creates an opportunity to immobilize the target for the attack not to miss since Raishin could not control it due to his incompetence in the field of puppetry. The technique is issued in the form of: the nature (Fuurinkazan) + Zesshou, and then the name of the technique respective to its nature. The technique would look like for example: for Tenken; , and for Kouen; . * : The extreme application of Tenken. Yaya explosively hardens her equivalent muscles. With a mortar-like force, she then thrusts her fist into her target's body producing a massive impact that sends waves of explosive energy, reverberating throughout it, causing its membrane to rupture, and the target's body to explode, blasting the target apart from the inside. * : The extreme application of Suimei. Yaya, glowing off with magical energy, releases the energy stored in her legs, bursting forth a torrent of light, then operate at a speed that surpasses humans, demonstrating spatial perception power, making her disappear. She emerges back to gouge the target's body after, a power that which could even stifle the Jet magic circuit, and then lands back, like a shooting star, that produces a loud impact that can cause a tremor. * : The extreme application of Kouen. Horned Yaya : Other Abilities * : Relationships Akabane Raishin Yaya is in love with Raishin and always aggressively makes advances on him in an effort to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. She gets jealously irritated at him and strangles him whenever he mentions Shouko's name. Karyuusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Sigmund Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Kimberly Lisette Norden Appearance Gallery Yaya's Full Appearance.png|Yaya's full appearance in the anime. Yaya's Full Appearance LN.png|Yaya's full appearance in the light novel. Horned Yaya.png|Horned Yaya in the anime. Horned Yaya LN.jpg|Horned Yaya in the light novel. Nurse Yaya.png|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the anime. Nurse Yaya M.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the manga. Nurse Yaya LN.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the light novel. Yaya in a Kimono Sleepwear.png|Yaya wears a white kimono sleepwear in the anime. Yaya in a Plunging Purple Dress.png|Yaya wears a plunging purple dress and a red-violet bunny mask in the anime. Yaya in a Black Underwear.png|Yaya wears a black underwear in the anime. Yaya in a Pink Lingerie.png|Yaya wears a pink lingerie in the anime. Yaya in Various Outfits.jpg|Yaya trying on different outfits in the manga. Maid Yaya.jpg|Yaya in a maid's outfit in the manga. Yaya in a Swimsuit.png|Yaya wears a black two-piece swimsuit in the anime OVA. Character Art Designs Gallery Yaya's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet I.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet II.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya in Special Santa Claus Outfit for Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing Burnt Red.jpg|Yaya in a special santa claus outfit for Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red". Yaya Miku Miku Dance Model.png|Yaya Miku Miku Dance model. Trivia * Yaya does the chores, such as the laundry, for Raishin. * Yaya is worth as much as a battleship. * Yaya reads out for Raishin whatever written that he does not understand or copies down notes for him during his classes as he can only barely read and write English. * Yaya is skilled at making tea. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) : “Of course. If it’s for Raishin, I’d be willing to go through anything; through fire, into your futon-” References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Setsugetsuka